New Beginnings
by Tommy-oliver
Summary: Nightshade and cheetor are sent out to retreive two stasis pods containing Maximals, but when they get there, the pods are already empty!


Now before I start, here is tech specs for a fan-made Character. And this first Chapter is the Maximals. I only own this Character.

Name: TM2 Nightshade  
Allegiance: Maximals  
Function: Robot Jungle Patrol  
Beast Mode: Black Panther

Description: If you picture LeoBreaker as a TransMetal2 now, this is what NightShade looks like, she's very stealthy in the dark and is a great friend to Cheetor and the other Maximals. Her weapons are her claws in Beast and Robot Mode, a bazooka, and double Quantum laser guns. Nightshade also has a feelings for Cheetor and he knows about it.

Tech Specs: Strength: 9.5  
Intelligence: 8.5  
Speed: 10  
Endurance: 9.1  
Rank: 7  
Courage: 8  
Firepower: 10  
Skill: 9.5

-------------------------------------

To the Axalon.  
"Well that's just prime.." Optimal Optimus's voice said, suddenly waking the dozing female Maximal, the TransMetal2 Nightshade, who took Cheetor's job of guard duty.  
"Optimus! I'm sorry!" She said, as her commander looked at her.  
"Where is Cheetor..?" Optimal Optimus questioned her. "I know that I assigned him to do gaurd duty." He said, noticing that Silverbolt and Blackarachnia haven't reported back from their mission.  
"I...uh..told him that I'd do it." Nightshade replied as Rhinox and Cheetor soon came into the roomwhile scratching her TransMetal2 head.  
"Big-Bot! Give her a break! Atleast she did what I would have done!" Cheetor said now knowing that he was dead for his leaving of duty but a look from Nightshade told him not to say anything else.

"Nevermind.. Allright Maximals! We haven't heard anything from Silverbolt and Blackarachnia. Rhinox, see if you can contact them. Nightshade, Cheetor. You're with me!" Optimal Optimus said but a communication from Rattrap stopped him. "What's wrong, Rattrap?" He asked.  
"Two stasis pods just enetered the atmoshpere! They're heading a few feet away from the Axalon in about thirty cycles!" Rattrap said.  
"I'll go!" Nightshade said going into Beast Mode.  
"Cheetor go with Nightshade." Optimus said.  
--------------------------------

At the stasis pod crash site thirty cycles later  
"Aw man, look at this place.." Cheetor said, looking around as Nightshade went to the pods.  
"They seem to be empty, let's hope the Preds didn't get to them.." She said as Cheetor came over, spotting paw prints.  
"Snarl..MAXIMIZE!" A voice called out.  
"B'Boom..MAXIMZE!" Another voice called out as Nightshade turned to see a lion and a baboon transforming and charging at Cheetor and her.  
"Not what I needed! Nightshade..MAXIMIZE!" She roared out.  
"Cheetor..MAXIMIZE!" Cheetor transformed and the other two Maximals froze.  
"We aren't Predacons!" Cheetor said as B'Boom and Snarl lowered their weapons.  
"I am sorry for that. My name is B'Boom and this is Snarl." B'Boom said.  
"Name's Cheetor! This is Nightshade." Cheetor said as Nightshade bowed her head.  
"Pleasure." She said.

---------------------------------------------------

the crash site of the stasis pods  
"Wazzzzpinator not like thizzzzzz Terrorzzzzzaur.." Waspinator's voice buzzed throughout the skies as he buzzed past Terrorsaur.  
"Will you shut up buzz brains..? Megatron has ordered us to retrieve those pods!" Terrorsaur said, looking around.  
"Well lookie here, Cheetor. Looks like buzz brain and the terra bird have come to retrieve B'Boom's and Snarl's pods.." Nighthade said, pointing upwards, as Snarl and B'Boom looked at each other.  
"Seems like you two are going to have to hide in the pods.. We have a idea.." cheetor said with a smirk as Nightshade glared at him.  
"We get the hint, hide in the pods and give them something to be scared about.." Snarl said with a devilish grin, as B'Boom nodded and both went to Beast Mode and back to the stasis pods.

---------------------------  
Back at the Ark  
Rhinox sighed while sitting at the computer. "Anything, Rattrap?" He asked.  
"Nothing.. Something tells me that both Bowser and Webs aren't going to respond..." Rattrap responded as Optimal Optimus came in.  
"Any news from Nightshade and Cheetor..?" He asked.  
"Nothing." Rhinox replied as Tigerhawk came into the base.  
"I have spotted Blackarachnia and Silverbolt, sir. But Dinobot and Megatron have them surrounded! I went in to help but I was ambushed by that crab and ant.." Tigerhawk said.  
"Good work, Tigerhawk. When Nightshade and Cheetor get back with our two comrades, we'll go get Silverbolt and Blackarachnia." Optimus said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

the crash site

Nightshade smirked as the two Predacons approached the pods. She and Cheetor hid behind a couple of rocks, and she also had to wrap her tail around Cheetor's hands from reaching his rocket launcher.  
"Well, looks like we have two ungaurded pods.." Terrorsaur exclaimed as he and Waspinator landed infront on the two pods.  
When both Predacons opened the pods, B'Boom and Snarl were ontop of them in beast mode and soon both maximized.  
"Looks like the Preds came a little too late this time, eh Snarl..?" B'Boom questioned.  
"Oh yeah, B'Boom. Have you got any ideas of how to get rid of these two..?" Snarl questioned. That was the cue as Nightshade and Cheetor suddenly popped up from the rocks and fired at the two Predacons, slagging them instantly and they all retreated to the Ark.

-------------------------

Back at the Ark  
"Welcome to the Maximals, Snarl and B'Boom." Optimal Optimus said as the two nodded.  
"It's a pleasure to finally be here." B'Boom said, as Nightshade was busy trying to shut Rattrap up from laughing at something.  
"Shut up, Rattrap! Unless you want me to slag you!" Nightshade said as Cheetor came over.  
"Oh really, tin brains..? Why don't ya just put a cork in it..Argh!" Rattrap snapped but Cheetor's claw were suddenly at the TransMetal rat's throat.  
"Ever talk to Nightshade that way again, I'll be making sure I slag you into garbage, Ratface.." Cheetor snarled threatingly as Nightshade blinked her optics


End file.
